


there are stars in your eyes too

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Akaashi pinpoints the exact moment he falls in love with Bokuto Koutarou.





	there are stars in your eyes too

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/a4/6a/7fa46a10ddc3de9f790ce56ee1f40334.jpg) on pinterest and wanted to write about them, that's it really. Thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it, oh and happy valentine's day (I know I'm early but hey) ♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡

They were just walking home from practice, a couple more streets and they would part ways. Bokuto going left, Akaashi going right.

They were going up the usual hill, grassy with wildflowers growing haphazardly by the railings. Below, the suburbia of  residential Tokyo was getting sleepy, relaxing and winding down for the night. Lights flicked on; smoke and steam rising from homes as they looked to fight off the approaching cold of winter. They walk in complete raucous, Bokuto rambling on about their practice that day, talking about his perfected spike, Konoha's nice receive, Sarukui's great save. Akaashi listens to him quietly, calmly not speaking but hanging on to his every word. Like they always do, like it's been for the past 2 years. Bokuto's voice goes quiet and he hops over to the railing to look over it, he takes it the sky and the rare stars they can see in it. He looks down at the lights that symbolize little lives coming and going, warmth, closeness and proximity.

 

"It's kinda sad, dontcha think, Akaashi?"

 

"What is, Bokuto-san?"

 

"In a couple of months from now, we won't be doing this anymore. After nationals and then shortly graduation, we'll part ways like this for the last time."

 

It's one of the rare moments of introspection from Bokuto that leave Akaashi speechless. Bokuto is a man more of action that words, often times he can't get the right ones out, other times he can't hold in the wrong ones in. But moments like this are far and few between. He opens his mouth to respond but finds that no words want to come out; no words seem to come to mind.

 

But Bokuto takes his eyes off the city below, faces Akaashi and gives him a smile that warms him better than any heater or blanket could.

 

"So, we need to make the most of it right, Akaashi?  By winning nationals!"

 

He jumps into the air with a hoot, stretching his body out like he's doing a star jump. His face screwed up tight in a blissful, manic grin; his Fukurodani jersey loosening from his waist to get picked up by the wind. Akaashi watches it fluttering in the air for a second before he reaches out to catch it lest it touch the soft ground. When he looks up, he sees Bokuto float back down to earth like a falling star, the weight of his presence larger than life itself.

 

_Ah, I am in love._

 

It's a sudden thought, not as jarring or surprising as it should have been. It comes like a forgotten memory, as if Akaashi had remembered he had left his laptop on or forgotten to do a homework assignment. The thought is neatly accepted into the Bokuto Koutarou compartment of Akaashi's brain, underlined in red ink with three lines and a full stop. He nods to himself and faces Bokuto once again.

 

"Yes, by winning nationals. But Bokuto-san, please don't make it sound so final. No one is dying."

 

The star in front of him laughs; bright, glittering laughter that steals the sparkle from the stars above them, laughter than rings through the neighbourhood like the chorus of a hymn. He starts walking again with an even higher spring in his step, Akaashi falling into step with him effortlessly.

 

"Don't worry Akaashi, I'm gonna live till I'm 130!"

 

When they reach the street that they part, their goodbyes are brief with a reminder to meet up in the morning although it's never needed, they always do. Akaashi goes right while Bokuto goes left, but this time he takes Akaashi's heart with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light, something soft, I'm feeling rather tender, you see. I have two bokuaka drafts that I want to write and I have started but I can't bring myself to continue as of right now, but this, this just felt right to write ~~get it?~~ How random, it was inspired by an image on pinterest that I didn't even know was bokuaka until I zoomed in on it, life and inspiration are very funny sometimes. Thank you for reading this and please let me know what you thought about it ♡♡♡


End file.
